Transformed Love
by FanfictionCraze
Summary: Christine Jacobs is Mark Jacobs only daughter. Rilynn Teal is Harry Teal's only daughter. Their mothers died soon after they were born. When they visits Chicago with their family, they meet a group of amazing men. They tell them about their mothers. As the girls discover what they are capable of, the fall in love. (OCx Bumblebee, OCx Optimus, OCx Jazz)
1. Characters

**This is my first story and I'm excited and scared. These are all my characters. I do not own anything but these characters and some of the plot.**

Characters

Christine- 19, half-human half-decepticon

Parents- Mark and Kyra Jacobs

Likes- friends, family, black, trucks

Dislikes- dangers to her family, cheaters

Abilities- can turn into a car, giant robot, or giant robot raven

Christine is very protective. She has a fire in her heart and will do anything for the ones she loves. Rilynn is her best friend. She seems timid but wll lash out if you so much as scratch someone she cares about. She has black hair, violet eyes, and tan skin. She is about 5'6. She loves to wear clothes that are comfortable but cute.

Rilynn- 18, half-human, half-autobus

Parents- Lucas and Brooklynn Teal

Likes- boy bands, skating, music, shopping, dogs, penguins, sleep

Dislikes- Logan, idiots

Abilities- can turn into a car, giant robot, or giant robot dog

Rilynn loves her family. Her best friend is Christine. She is a quick thinker when it comes to an emergency. She has black hair, crystal blue eyes, and tan skin. She is about 5'7. She loves to wear skater clothes.

Logan- 20, human

Likes- girls

Dislikes- losing

Abilities- breaking hearts

Logan is Christine's ex-boyfriend. He is hated by Christine's whole family.

James- 20, human

Parents- Richard and Layla Lark

Likes- skating, sports

Dislikes- shopping, crowds

Abilities- smarts

James is mad at Christine for dating Logan. He is the smartest of all the kids. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He is about 5'9. He wears jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers

Triston- 19, human

Parents- Thomas and Perrie Lous

Likes- peace, kindness

Dislikes- violence, jerks

Abilities- peacemaker

Triston is always trying to make peace. Though he is a piecemaker, you don't want to mess with his family. He has dark brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin. He is about 5'11. He likes to wear shorts, a random shirt, and sandals.

Delilah- 23, human

Parents- Richard and Layla Lark

Likes- Sci-fi, romance

Dislikes- sad endings, scary things

Abilities- matchmaking

Delilah is sweet. She hates horror movies. She has dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She is about 5'8. She wears sundresses.

Phoebe- 26, human

Parents- Jake and Rylee Palee

Likes- videogames, music

Dislikes- boring people, blood

Abilities- singing

Phoebe is boss at videogames and her voice is beautiful. She has light brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She is about 5'9. She wears jeans and a t-shirt.

Kate- 18, Autobot

Parents- unknown

Likes- guns, people

Dislikes- soft people, decepticons

Abilities- fighting

Kate may seem cold at times, but she will always protect innocent people. She is a green autobus and a green mustang. As a human she has green hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She is about 5'8. She wears a green shirt, green pants, and green sneakers.

Charlotte- 18, autobus

Parents- unknown

Likes- fun, pranks

Dislikes- partypoopers

Abilities- pranks, kicking butt

As Jazz's younger sister, Charlotte knows all his tricks. She has even pulled a prank on her brother. She is a pink autobot and a pink pickup truck. As a human she has hazel hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She is about 5'7. She wears pink.

Shadow- 21, decepticon

Parents- unknown

Likes- history, books

Dislikes- Megatron, death

Abilities- blend in with shadows, darkness

Shadow hates being a decepticon. She is kind and hates death. She is a black decepticon and transforms into a Corvette. She has black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She wears leather.

**I hope they don't sound shallow. I didn't want to give to much away.**


	2. Chapter 1 Christine Jacobs

**Here is the first chapter.**

Chapter 1: Christine Jacobs

I smiled at the camera. My best friend, Belle, was taking pictures of me. I made a silly face and she scowled. "This is supposed to be serious", she whined. "Oh come on, lighten up and have a little fun. I mean, seriously, I have my picture taken everyday", I said. She smiled and nodded, "Fine." I smiled and we shot a few more pictures. "I gotta go, I'm taking pictures for a family in five minutes. Bye Christy", Belle explained. I smiled and waved, "Bye." I got in my truck and started it. I smiled as I pulled out and drove home. My house, sadly, is a mansion. I parked my truck and went inside. Walking to the fridge, I set my keys on the counter and called out, "Dad, I'm home!" My dads voice echoed as he called back saying, "Hey sweetie, we are in the Living Room, the mates are over." I grabbed a bottle of orange juice and wondered to the Living Room. I saw all the boys sitting and talking to my dad. "Hey guys", I said.

They all looked up at me. "Hey, Christy", Jake smiled. "What's up?", Richard asked. "Hey girly", Thomas greeted. "Hello", Lukas smirked. "Hello, Love. How was your day?" asked Dad. "Good", I plopped on the couch next to Lucas. "That's good", Jake commented. "We have a surprise for you", Lucas said. "What is it?!", I asked. "We are all taking our families to Chicago for a vacation", Thomas said, smiling widely. I jumped up, "Really?! Isn't that were Mum grew up?" Richard nodded and I ran around, hugging each of them. "We are leaving in the morning", said Lucas. "Then I need to go pack!", I exclaimed. I heard them laugh as I ran towards the stairs. I pulled my phone out of my pocket as I ran up the stairs. I dialed my boyfriend, Logan's, number. "Hello?", I heard a woman's voice. "Hello, may I speak to Logan?", I asked. I could feel bile rising in my throat as I walked into my bedroom and closed the door. "Baby, there is someone on the phone for you", I heard her say. "Hello?", his gruff voice sounded annoyed. "How dare you!" I nearly yelled. "Christine?!", he was shocked. "We are through", I said before hanging up.

I dialed Rilynn, my cousin's, number. "Hello?", she answered. "Hey, Rilynn", I said. "What's the matter?", she immediately asked. I sighed, "Logan was cheating on me." She gasped as well. "What? I cant believe he did that. Do you want me to beat the crap out of him?", she asked. I laughed, "No. Are you excited for the trip tomorrow?" I smiled as she answered, "Yes! I can't wait to go to the place where our mums grew up! I want to see where Mum and Dad met!" I looked at my closet, "Me too. Well I need to start packing. I will talk to you tomorrow." She said, "Okay, bye." I smiled, "Bye." I hung up and walked to my closet. I looked through my closet and found a few pairs of jeans and a pair of torn skinny jeans. I turned to put them in a bag and realized I didn't get one. I walked down the stairs. "I'm not sure that taking them to Chicago is a good idea", chirped a voice that sounded like it was the radio. "I know there has been sightings but you said that the autobots are on there way. That and I trust you and Ironhide to take care of them", my dads voice answered. "We will be waiting at the hotel, as planned. I just don't think that it would be a good idea to put them in harms way like that. I swore to their mothers that I would make sure they stayed out of harms way", chirped the radio voice. "How dare you speak like that! We are not putting them in harms way, we just need to see what is going on", growled Harry. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend you. I was just trying to say that I don't think it's a good idea to put Rilynn and Christine so close to Megatron. They are the most powerful autobots in history", the radio voice chirped. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. Did he just say my name? And Rilynn's? I thought. "We get this, Bumblebee, but we will have at least one person with them at all times" said my dad. "I must go. Optimus Prime has arrived", said the voice.

The front door opened and close and a few seconds later the sound of a car driving away, was heard. I then heard the door again and I heard Harry's car turn on. He drove away and I walked into the Living Room. My dad jumped at the sight of me. "How long have you been standing there?", he asked. "I just got here", I lied. "Okay, well I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Love", he said. "Night, Dad", I said. He walked out and I grabbed my juice. I walked to the hall closet and grabbed a bag out of it. I took the bag up stairs and put the jeans in it. I couldn't stop thinking of the conversation I had overheard. Who did that voice belong to? And who is Optimus Prime? These thoughts stayed in my mind as I finished packing. I packed a few t-shirts and chose a shirt that shows my upper shoulders. I also chose a black dress that went just below my knees. I got some grey flats to wear with it. I finished and slid into bed. My eyes drifted closed and I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sun shining in my room. I jumped up and ran to my closet. I tossed on some jeans and a black shirt that showed my right shoulder. On showing my right shoulder, it also showed my birthmark that looked like a tattoo of the face of a robot. I smiled. I grabbed my bag and ran to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. I put on the tennis-shoes that I had left in there. I picked up my bag and ran downstairs. Richard and his wife, Layla, were here with their kids, James and Delilah. Jake was also here with his family. His wife, Rylee, and daughter, Phoebe. "Hey guys", I called. "Christine!", both girls called at the same time. They jumped up and hugged me. I smiled and looked at James. He wouldn't look at me. He was still mad that I dated Logan.

I smiled wider when the doorbell rang. I walked and opened it. It was Thomas, his wife, Perrie, and son, Triston. Triston hugged me as he came in. Lucas and Rilynn arrived a few minutes later. Rilynn gave me a hug and said, "Hey." I smiled, "Hey, I have so much to tell you." My dad walked out of wherever he was. "Lets go", he called. I grabbed my keys and we all grabbed our bags. I walked to my truck and tossed my bag in the back. Rilynn did the same followed by Phoebe, Delilah, and finally, Perrie. This was always the way it happened when we all went somewhere. We all got in and I started the truck. As we drove to the airport, we listened to the mates' songs.

Once at the airport, we got our bags out of the back and went to security. We made it through that and went to the gate. Once we boarded on the plane, I leaned back and my eyes slowly closed.

"We are now descending into Chicago.", the announcement made me jump awake. We landed, found our bags and went to a hotel. At the hotel, I saw shops across the street. "May us girls go shopping?", I asked. "First, Lucas and I have a present for you two", said my dad.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2 Bumblebee

**Here is chapter two. I do not own anything but my characters.**

Chapter 2: Bumblebee

Dad and Lucas led us to two cars. A black truck and a yellow Comoro with blue racing stripes. I ran to the black truck and got in. I stroked the steering wheel. "Oh my gosh it's beautiful! Thanks guys", I called. I looked over and saw Rilynn in the yellow car. I saw the keys in the ignition and I turned on the truck. It roared to life. I smiled and turned it back off. I hopped out and shut the door. "Do you like them?", asked Lucas. "Yes!", Rilynn and I said at the same time. We giggled. "Good, now go shopping", said Lucas. "Okay, I wont argue with that", I stated. Rilynn and I walked across the street. I soon noticed a tall, handsome man. He had black hair, blue eyes and was wearing blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and black dress shoes. All designer. He was looking at my right shoulder, or my birthmark. Rilynn's shirt slid down her left shoulder, showing off her birthmark.

It was exactly the same as mine. His eyes flicked to her birthmark. "Hey Rilynn, lets go in here", I said. She hadn't noticed the man but his eyes flicked back to me and narrowed. He knew, I knew. I didn't wait for Rilynn's answer, I just dragged her in. that was a mistake. The store was completely empty. The man walked in after us, smirking. "Who's he?", asked Rilynn. "I don't know but I don't like him", I murmured. She nodded, "I don't like him either, lets go this way." She dragged me out the back door and into an ally. He

walked out behind us and we just ran; the wrong way. We ended up against a wall. "Are you Rilynn Teal and Christine Jacobs?", asked the man. "We don't know what your talking about", demanded Rilynn. The man pulled out a gun, "Are you Rilynn Teal and Christine Jacobs?" Rilynn and I just nodded.

Just as I was about to scream, two men jumped in front of us. "You won't touch them Barracade!", chirped a radio voice. I gasped. "Get them out of here Bee. I'll take care of him", the other one said. The smaller dude turned to us. He had blonde hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, and black dress shoes; once again, all designer. Then something crazy happened, he transformed into the yellow Comoro Rilynn had gotten earlier. "Lets go", said the car. "Get in the car, Christine", said Rilynn when I just stood there. "I don't want to get in the car! The car was just a man!", I exclaimed. Rilynn pulled harder and I finally gave in. she pulled me into the drivers seat as she got in the passengers seat.

The seatbelt buckled itself and I sat rigidly. The car started to drive itself and I sat, in shock, at what had just happened. "Its good to finally meet you. Now, Christine, why were you eves dropping last night?", asked the radio voice that I assumed was the car. "I didn't mean to. I was going downstairs to get a bag and my juice. I hope your not mad", I said.

He made a laughing sound, "Of course I'm not mad. I was…", he was interrupted by police sirens. I turned and saw a cop following us. "What the heck, we aren't speeding", I said. "It's Barricade", chirped the car. "Who?", asked Rilynn. "A decepticon. The enemy", he chirped, "they want to destroy humans and turn your planet in to a place to make more decepticons." I shivered. "How did the man from earlier know our names?", I asked. "That was also Barricade. And they have been looking for you for a while", he chirped. "Ok", I said.

**Hope you liked it. Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 3 Rilynn

Chapter 3: Rilynn

**Chapter 3! Yay. I hope you injoy. I do not own anything but my characters.**

Rilynn's POV

I watched Christine register the information. I could tell she was in shock. She was taking deep breaths. "Are you ok?", chirped the car. I had gotten used to his radio way of talking. "Yeah", Christine answered. It was a lie. I watched as she tried to gain control of her emotions. I was about to reach over to her when we were rear ended. I felt my seatbelt tighten as the car spun out of control. The car we were in stopped. Then he drove, slightly loosening my seatbelt. My eyes landed on Christine. She was clutching the door handle and her knuckles were turning white. "I've got to get out of a populated area", the car chirped. I grabbed Christine's hand, "It's okay Christy. We will be fine." Her eyes met mine and I saw the unshed tears. I gently squeezed her hand, "We will be okay. He will protect us." I looked up and noticed the lack of population. My seatbelt unbuckled and the car swung around, throwing Christine and I out. Christine froze as the car turned into a giant robot. The police car, Barricade I think, did the same. The yellow cars robot mode was yellow with blue eyes. It stood about 30 feet in the air. I looked back at a freaked out Christine. I got up and ran to her. I pulled her up and I ran, holding her hand. When she finally came out of her shock, she ran with me. That girl can run! No wonder she won all her Track competitions. We ran until I could no longer go on. Christine collapsed. I walked over to her and hugged her as she started to cry. "I was useless! I froze!", she sobbed. "No! You're not useless. You're amazing", I soothed. She cried herself to sleep. I placed her head in my lap and waited. When I heard loud footsteps and the ground shook, I turned my head. When I saw the yellow robot, I relaxed. He turned into a man and he had cuts and bruises. "Are you okay?", I whispered. He nodded and walked over to us. "We need to go", he said. "We can't wake her", I stated, looking down at my cousin. He gently picked her up in his muscular yet small arms, and changed into a car. I got in the drivers seat and looked back. Christine was still sound asleep. The seatbelt buckled and I smiled, "Thank you." He chirped happily. As he started to drive, he became serious. "I must warn Optimus about the decepticons knowing where you are. It means that you are in more danger than we thought", he said. "Who is Optimus?", I asked. "Optimus Prime is the autobot leader. He is here to help protect you two", he answered. I nodded and looked out the window at the darkening sky. "It's getting late", I said. "Don't worry. We will get you home soon. I just need to warn Optimus first", he said, his radio voice having to put the words together. I giggled and he made a chuckling sound. "So what's your name", I asked. "I'm Bumblebee", he answered. I yawned. "You can sleep if you want", said Bumblebee. I nodded and leaned against the window. As I started to fall asleep, I felt the seatbelt tighten slightly. As though he was holding me in his arms. I blushed at the thought. My last thoughts were of Bumblebee's human form and how cute it was.

**Please review! Anyway I have brought in a friend to help.**

**Rilynn: Hey guys! Hope you like FanfictionCraze's story.**

**Me: see you till next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 4 James and Delilah Lark

Chapter 4 James and Delilah Lark

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own anything but my characters.**

James' POV

I watched Christine and Rilynn walk towards the shops across the street. Those two were spoiled. Delilah looked at me. "What's the matter?", she asked. She smiled when I didn't answer. "You cant be mad at her forever", she stated. I glanced back at Christine and sighed. I nodded. I watched my sister walk away. When I looked back at Christine and Rilynn, they were dashing in a store with a man following behind them. I dropped the bags I was holding a ran towards them. The store was completely empty so I looked for a back entrance. As soon as I found one, I ran out it. A man and a yellow car that looked like the one Rilynn had gotten, stood between the man that had chased them, and my cousins. The man that had chased them had a gun pointed at the other man. I looked back at my cousins. Rilynn was trying to drag a terrified Christine into the car. "I don't want to get in the car! The car was just a man!", Christine exclaimed. I stared at her. She is loony. As soon as Christine was in the car, it drove away. I stood and watched the two men that were left. "Ironhide", said the one with the gun. "Barricade", said the other. Both of them were glaring at each other. "Megatron will get those girls. Not even Optimus can stop him", said, Barricade, I think. "You wont touch those girls", said, Ironhide. "I will. Once I get a hold of their family", Barricade boasted. Ironhide snarled and transformed into a giant robot! Barricade also transformed into a giant robot. Ironhide had blue eyes and Barricade had red eyes. I watched them fight. Each one got in a few good punches. Then, Ironhide's hand left hand turned into a gun. The gun charged annd shot, missing Barricade. Then Barricade hid Ironhide on the back of his head, knocking him out. Barricade transformed into a cop car and drove off. I walked to the unconscious robot. He had drops of a blue liquid on his mouth. "Oh. My. Gosh. What is that", my sisters voice rang out. Great. Now I had to deal with her too.

Delilah's POV

I stared at the giant robot that was laying on the ground. My brother stood beside it. He turned to look at me, and as he did, the robot turned into a man. My brother turned back around and kneeled beside the robot. I walked over to them and stared in shock. "Ironhide?", my brother called. The man's eyes opened and he shot up into a fighting position. He looked at us then relaxed. "Just a bunch of fleshy's", he said. "why were you a giant robot? And why did your friend take my cousins?", James asked. "So you are the cousins", commented the man. "I'm Delilah and this is my brother, James", I introduced us. "Do you know where that man I was fighting went?", he asked. James shook his head. The man sighed and transformed into the truck that Christine had gotten earlier. "Get in", the voice came from the truck. I got in the passenger side while James got in the back. I felt myself start to shake when I noticed that there was no driver. "Are you okay little fleshy?", the truck asked. I nodded, trying to act brave. The truth was that I was terrified and so not okay. We started to drive as I sat rigidly. I soon noticed that we were driving away from the hotel. "Where are we going?", I asked. "To help your cousins and Bumblebee" the car answered. I nodded and sat still. This was going to be a terrifying journey.

**Thanks for reading. Please review! I'm feeling discouraged about this story because I have no reviews. If I don't get reviews within the next few chapters, I might discontinue this story. **


End file.
